


an odd request

by Birdschach



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Fire Emblem: Shin Monshou no Nazo | Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 11:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11147088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: Robin can't decide what to get Tiki for her birthday, and decides to ask her directly. What she wants seems impossible, but a great tactician manages.





	an odd request

**Author's Note:**

> A prize from the fe-kink-meme-2's contest!

“I’m really at a loss here, Tiki,” Robin admits, as her birthday creeps closer and closer. “Thinking of something to get Chrom is hard enough, but a woman older than most kingdoms? I can’t think of anything sufficient!”

“Robin,” Tiki says, “It’s really nothing to trouble yourself over! I’m happy with you, and that’s all that matters. There’s not much that I desire, anyway.”

Of course, that’s not entirely true. Tiki has desires, though lately they’ve been of the impossible variety. In spite of her happy life with Robin, the manakete’s dreams continuously drift towards her past. Specifically, to Marth, the Hero-King from so long ago. And as if dreams of another man weren’t bad enough, they often took a less innocent turn, leaving Tiki flustered and aroused whenever she woke from them. This usually led to her waking Robin, and the tactician going to great lengths to please her, though he had no idea what lay at the root of her need.

A part of her would love to see Marth for her birthday. And perhaps, if seeing him were possible, for Robin to share her for just one night. The thought of being intimate with the two of them, perhaps at the same time, was  _ thrilling _ , and Tiki could not keep her mind from the idea for long. Even now, as she speaks with her husband, her eyes seem to drift from his, as she claims to have no desires.

“I don’t know, Tiki. You seem like you might be hiding something,” Robin says, probing. “If you’re afraid that what you want is too much, don’t worry about it! I’d like to do whatever I can for you, it doesn’t matter how hard it is, or how impossible it seems.”

“I’m really not sure,” Tiki says, chuckling. “Bringing back the dead is exceedingly impossible. Well, I suppose the Risen suggest otherwise, but they’re nothing more than lifeless husks.”

“Bringing back the dead? Who do you mean?”

“Well… lately I’ve had dreams of Marth. I find it hard not to dwell on my old friend, and I’d like to see him again. I know it’s impossible, and it’s not fair for me to request something like that. Especially since I… well… I want to do much more than speak with him.”

At this admission, Tiki begins to blush. She turns her face, eyes downcast, worried at what Robin will think of her. Slowly, a realization dawns on him. The nights when Tiki stirs, aroused and nearly insatiable, must be the same nights she dreams of Marth. He can’t help but feel a bit jealous, though the tactician knows being jealous of a long-dead legend is rather pointless. But exactly how dead is he?

Naturally, the true Marth of history is nothing more than a grave and a legend. Yet, the Shepherd’s time in the Outrealms have left them with a singularly unique ability. The ability to summon copies of heroes of the past, and Marth is included among their number. Robin breaks out into a grin, as his mind whirls with the possibility.

“I can make that happen, Tiki,” the tactician says, confident. “Well, sort of.”

“Y-you can?” she asks, incredulous.

“It may not be the same as bringing him back to life, and he might not be the same Marth you knew, but… I can summon the Marth Einherjar from the Outrealms.”

“I… hadn’t considered that,” Tiki says, awed by the idea. “And you wouldn’t mind? Even though I want to see him for such indulgent reasons?”

“Not at all!” Robin assures his wife, though there is an undeniable pang of jealousy. “It that’s what you want, then that’s what we’ll do!”

~X~

Before either of them can hesitate, Robin is preparing to summon the Einherjar. In only a few moments, the Archanean Hero-King is standing in their bedroom, looking just as Tiki remembers him. She feels an instant rush of heat, a mix of excitement welling up from her remembered dream and nervous apprehension as it dawns on her that they’re really doing this.

“Ah, Robin! Did you have need of me?” the man asks, familiar with the tactician.

“Yes, I do, Marth. Though… not really for the usual reasons,” he says, a bit sheepish. How do you admit to a legendary Hero-King that you only summoned him for a threesome?

While Robin's mind struggles to produce an explanation, Tiki steps towards Marth. Without hesitating, she presses her lips to his, and the Hero-King is stunned, before melting into the kiss. Once Tiki pulls back, he looks her up and down, then opens his mouth to speak.

“You seem… familiar. Yet I don't recognize you,” he says, taken aback.

“It's me; Tiki. Older now, but… I missed you, Marth. What Robin wishes to explain is that I wanted you here to fuck me, alongside my husband, for my birthday.”

“I… can't say I expected a reunion between us to go like this. But Gods… I don't see how I'm supposed to resist that!” Marth says, awed by how Tiki has filled out. That awe only increases, as the manakete slips out of her clothes, revealing her stunning body.

Without waiting for either of her lovers, she climbs into her bed, laying across it. Robin directs Marth to one side, that of Tiki’s mouth, while he makes his way to the other, between her legs. As much as he is willing to share, Robin isn't quite willing to let Marth take Tiki so intimately, Einherjar or no.

Still, the blue-haired Lord takes the lead, freeing his cock and shortly guiding it into Tiki’s mouth, still not entirely sure of what he's doing.

It doesn't take him long to fall into a rhythm, gently holding Tiki’s head as he rocks his hips, moaning whenever the manakete rolls her tongue around him. 

Watching them only serves to make Robin harder than he already was. Harder, and so, so jealous. Naturally, the tactician finds it difficult to hold back. Without warning, he presses the tip of his cock against Tiki’s damp folds, instantly aware of just how hot this is getting her.

Robin hears a soft moan of encouragement, muffled as it is by Marth’s cock, and takes it as his cue. He thrusts into her, and falls into his own rhythm, losing himself in the tight ecstasy of his wife's body. He can't help but watch Marth, as he continues his efforts with Tiki’s mouth.

The two try to focus on the woman between them, on her pleasure, and before long their rhythms match perfectly. Tiki is amazed by their motions, entirely in sync, as they thrust in and out of her, and it isn't long before the manakete is nearing her limit. Her moans come more and more frantically, until they're nearing on  _ desperate. _

Yet neither of the men show the slightest sign of slowing. They continue fucking her, lost in their own pleasure, until Tiki tenses up around Robin. The manakete is at her very limit, between her two lovers, and in only a few more thrusts, she’s there. With a muffled cry that could be either of their names, she comes. With how close both Marth and Robin have gotten, her climax is enough to push them over the edge. To Robin’s delight, Marth finishes just a bit earlier, unable to hold back as Tiki moans around his cock.

Of course, the tactician is right behind him, feeling the way Tiki tightens up around him, seeing just how  _ happy _ she is. Though Marth just manages to pull out of Tiki’s mouth, his seed spilling onto her face instead, Robin makes no effort to pull out. Tiki marvels at the  _ warmth _ that coats her face, that fills her, and thinks this might just be her favorite birthday yet.


End file.
